Vasco Shot
| jva=| }} "The Heavy Drinking" Vasco Shot (大酒のバスコ・ショット, Ōzake no Basuko Shotto)One Piece Manga - Chapter 595, Vasco Shot's name romanization is revealed. was one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, where prisoners' crimes were so atrocious that they were effectively erased from history itself. He was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Vasco Shot is mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. He has been freed by Marshall D. Teach from prison, and since then has become a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Vasco is a very large, round, and extremely ugly man. In fact, of all the Blackbeard Pirates, his size is second only to Sanjuan Wolf. Having been brought out recently from Impel Down, he is first seen wearing the said prison's standard inmate attire of white and black horizontal stripes. He has a very long nose and smiles drunkenly with his tongue sticking out. Strangely, it appears his nose is placed higher on his face than his eyes. He also has a rather large forehead and what appears to be a jester's hat on his head (though it might actually be his hair). On the sides of his neck, he has two sets of three rings pierced on. True to his moniker, he is also seen chugging on a large gourd of liquor upon his introduction and has a drunken appearance from it and wanted to invade a town simply because they were low on alcohol. He seems to wear the gourd on his back. It has the kanji on the bottom section. Personality He appears to have a very vicious personality as he asked Blackbeard for permission to kill all the people at Marineford regardless of their strength. As his epithet suggests, he is a drunk, and loves to drink all the time, to the point of complaining that they should invade a town only to get more alcohol. It is unknown how much of his drunkenness influences his sober personality. Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. He was shown using a pistol against Whitebeard. Another testament to his power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the strongest ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. He possesses enormous superhuman endurance having taken a direct hit from Sengoku's shockwave and was able to stand up easily afterward. History Past Vasco Shot was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Impel Down Arc Shot was mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Later, under Marshall D. Teach's orders, Shot fought to the death with the inmates of his cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc He was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, and are now at Marineford, to watch Whitebeard die. He joined the rest of the crew in assaulting Whitebeard, and is attacking him with a barrage of bullets. After Whitebeard dies, Vasco Shot assists his fellow cremates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts to demonstrate his powers. He is then, along with the rest of his crew, attacked by a shockwave caused by Sengoku in his Buddha form. After Shanks intervened in the war and ended it, Shot left with his crewmates. Post War The crew makes their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other. Shot is complaining that he is running out of alchohol, and that they should next travel to an island with a town. Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battle ship. Van Augur alerts Teach that the battle ship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the trade won't happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested. Trivia * Vasco Shot's name is possibly a reference to Vasco da Gama, a Portuguese explorer, or Micheal de Basco, a pirate and acquaintance of Francois l'Ollonais. This remains unconfirmed by Oda. The first name Basco seems to be a reference to Tabasco which is popular in Bloody Mary drinks, since it was mentioned that Vasco Shot was a heavy drinker. Also, the last name Shot could be another reference to alcohol, as the word ''shot ''could mean small amounts of alcoholic beverages. This is also unconfirmed by Oda, however. * He has a peculiar Laughter Style, "Toptoptoptop...", which is different from most laughs because it doesn't start with a different syllable, and doesn't have the syllable "ha" in it. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Villains Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains